idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbramancer: Simple Guide Through Mid-Game
So you want an easy way to go from 1e80 mysteries to 1e180 (or approximately that)? Do you find that most guides are too tedious? Do you find that game play isn't tedious enough? Well do I have the guide for you! What you'll need: Umbramancer, Shadow Stalker *Recommended: Ebonsand Behemoth Items: *Head - Earthen Cowl; *Chest - Forest's Embrace; *Shoulder - Conjured Razorspaulders; *Hand - Conjured Claws / Fiery Grips; *Feet - Gemshoes; *Neck - Radiant Leaf Pendant; *Finger - Hoop of Branches / Fiery Ring; *Waist - Gravemoss Waistband; *Back - Embrace of the Grove; *Wrist - Nomadic Wrists; *Weapon: N/A Attributes: Of course every item listed has attribute requirements, and therefore you should ensure that you can equip those items before continuing. After those requirements are met here are some recommendations for where to spend the rest of those attributes. *Spell Craft - 175: Each milestone has a great deal of benefit for all spells cast. *Intelligence - 175: Given that there is almost no benefit granted by patiece, wisdom, or insight, and the milestones on the remaining categories give very little benefit it is important to squeeze as much as you can out of intelligence as possible *Mastery - 150: None of the milestones are particularly useful however with the heavy emphasis that umbra mancer has on their class ability it is important to make the most out of it that you reasonably can. *Dominance - 150: seethe in shadow is the bread and butter of making profit using this guide and gains a huge benefit for having a high dominance score. It may be useful to level Dominance at the same time as or before Master for some players. *Insight, patience, wisdom: All 3 of these categories are mostly useless to umbra mancer and should be filled in only to meet requirements for items or if you have run out of space for other attributes. There is only 1 spell that gains a benefit from void mana buffs, while bursting you will not be in idle mode and no spells are used that require intensive use of spell shards. All of that said, you should still use your extra spell shards and fill in the remaining attributes in the order that they are provided in the tooltip: insight, patience, wisdom. Phase 1: Apprentice If you have already earned Umbramancer skip to Phase 2. Earning Umbramancer Step 1: Exile and start a new game, then close your game and go for a walk or school or work or whatever and come back tomorrow. Step 2: Open your game after the 24hrs are up and buy mana gems and ONLY mana gems equip Homunculus or Simulacrum and click the orb to avoid going into idle mode continue until you have 2750 Mana Gems. Step 3: Equip Umbramancer Phase 2: Build Up Equip Shadow Stalker (you should have it available if you have Umbramancer available), and the spells " " " " " " " " " " and " ". Build up to approximately 1e5 Liquid Shadow (LS) and , and are fully charged (do not cast these spells while they are charging). Phase 3: Burst and Cycle Step 1: Equip the spells " " " " " " " " " " and " " (yes you use a non-class specific spell). Reckless Cast all spell while manually clicking the orb until they are out of charges or you are out of Liquid Shadow. Step 2: Repeat the Buildup Phase. continue with this until you have reached your desired level of mysteries Tips and Important notes When cycling your spells it is good to become comfortable with quick equipping spells (Hotkeys) Your hero's passive falls off relatively early so spending LS stops giving much benefit after about 1e7, this can easily be reached while simply casting spells and does not require a lengthy startup period. (Of course it never caps and you can spend days building up your class ability to get ridiculous bonuses, but so can every class) scales well with autoclick efficiency, and currently available (unspent) LS, so it is best to keep those numbers high Offline production from items adds to total bonuses and does not multiply (as would be expected and happens with some bonuses with other classes). This means that the associated items only give bonuses to LS gained and are not recommended for use while bursting. Void Mana Production, Void Entity spawnrate and Void Mana Per Entity do not effect Liquid Shadow in any way, the only benefit gained from Void mana in any form is from the spell Category:Guide